1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a polymer, an electrode for lithium batteries including the polymer, and a lithium battery including the electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries have high voltage and high energy density, and thus may be used in various applications. For example, for use in hybrid electric vehicles (“HEV”), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (“PHEV”), and the like, the lithium batteries should be operable at high temperatures, be able to charge or discharge a large amount of electricity and have long-term usability.
To improve capacity and lifetime of a lithium battery, much research has been conducted to develop a novel binder for the lithium battery, in addition to novel positive electrode and negative electrode materials. However, there still remains a need in lithium batteries having high-discharge capacity and better lifetime characteristics.